


Following Smoke

by blueberry



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Bruises, Canon - Manga, During Canon, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ten Years Later Arc (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry/pseuds/blueberry
Summary: An unexpected fire helps Tsuna and Gokudera find something to hold on to in all the darkness of the future.(Set after chapter 160, with references to Gokudera and Yamamoto's fight with Gamma.)





	Following Smoke

  
"Gokudera-kun! You're not sleeping in the infirmary anymore?" Tsuna sat up and smiled from the top bunk, shaking off a tangle of blankets, and Gokudera grinned back as the bedroom door swung shut behind him.   
  
"Of course not! Yamamoto and I have healed just fine by now, so everything's back to normal, Tenth." According to Lal Mirch and Reborn, that was even mostly true. "So we can just go back to the old sleeping arrangements."   
  
"That's a relief," Tsuna said, so heartfelt that it had Gokudera relieved too. Not that he'd thought he'd get kicked out, exactly, but he'd spent the walk back to the room telling himself firmly that it would make sense if the Tenth had got used to having a room to himself. "I thought if your training was too tough today, you might have to go back for more treatment. You'll say something, right, if you need to—"   
  
"Training!" Gokudera dashed across the room and leapt to grab the frame of the top bunk and stand on the bottom one, so that he could inspect Tsuna from up close. "How did the Vongola Trial go? What did that bastard Hibari do?"   
  
Oops - the Tenth had fallen back in surprise; he hadn't cracked his head on the wall or anything, though, so Gokudera didn't find himself too abashed. Then Tsuna winced, rubbing at the arm he'd fallen back onto. Maybe a strained muscle? It wouldn't be too bad if that was all. There were no visible injuries, he just looked tired out and ... embarrassed, of all things. "It was ... Aah... Well, it was ... fine." And he sounded hoarse, Gokudera catalogued. Had he been yelling? Even ten-years-later Hibari would probably deserve it. "I broke out of that ball in the end, although it was really difficult. I got a new weapon, so it turned out pretty well."   
  
Gokudera pounded a fist into the mattress. New weapons were some of the best news they could hope for - anything that would help take the Millefiore by surprise. "After one training session? You already passed the Vongola Trial? That's amazing, Tenth! Incredible!"   
  
"It's good. I'm glad that it worked out. It was ... really tough." Tsuna slumped and frowned, looking like something was bothering him.   
  
Gokudera waited, hoping, and then dropped to the floor with a thump.   
  
"Same here. Training was tough," he muttered, wishing it wasn't so true. "I'd better get to bed." He took off his socks, and then thought to check if the shorts he'd left in the room were still under the pillow - no. Haru and Kyoko had probably washed them along with the old bedclothes. He took off his shirt and tossed it under the bed, where it could wait until morning to go to the laundry, and went over to the other side of the room, to the cupboard of spare clothes that had been provided for them.   
  
Tsuna yelped, "Gokudera-kun!"   
  
"Huh?" He whirled around. Tsuna was sitting bolt upright and staring at him, horrified, anxious - and something rarer: angry.   
  
"You - you're still _hurt_!" Tsuna waved a hand at him and then clamped it into a fist, throttling his bed sheets.   
  
Gokudera cursed himself for being so thoughtless as to change in front of the boss. A guilty look downwards brought back to him that he was changed, his body covered in the marks of injuries. He should've had the sense to switch the light off, but over the days in the infirmary he'd got used to the new scars and the tenderness of healing, purple-yellow bruises, and had forgotten that the Tenth would see things differently.   
  
"It's fine! I've healed well - medical technology ten years later is really something, and that Kusakabe really knows what he's doing after years of following Hibari around! It doesn't hurt at all."   
  
Tsuna's pale face showed no signs of being reassured; it was the toughest thing of all for him to feel, probably. "How's your hand? Reborn said it was ... pretty bad..."   
  
That bastard Gamma had crushed his left hand almost to the point of breaking bones, but had never quite got there - telling him the whole time that he was doing it on purpose, telling him it would be easy to make things much worse.   
  
"A little stiff. But it's fine." Gokudera clenched and unclenched the hand slowly, feeling out the stiffness that had remained a small surprise, each time he took hold of something, days later. Stupidly, he said, "I don't know if I'd be able to play the piano the same way..." He clicked his tongue. "I haven't played in years, anyway."   
  
Tsuna caught fire.   
  
Gokudera looked around to be sure, and the room seemed normal - but there was the famed Vongola intuition to consider. "Is there trouble, Tenth?"   
  
Tsuna clamped his hand around the sky ring dangling from the chain around his neck. "Um, no, I just--" His voice was lost in the roar of Dying Will flames. He frowned in concentration, the expression heavy in the flickering light, and the fire vanished.   
  
"Does that happen a lot?"   
  
Tsuna hunkered down to hide himself. "No."   
  
"Sorry," Gokudera said, for lack of a better comment to make.   
  
"Don't apologise," Tsuna said sharply. He looked Gokudera's torso over and put his chin on his knees. "That's not your fault."   
  
"It's not yours either," Gokudera said. He walked over and stepped up onto the bed again, so they could be eye to eye. He tried to sound serious and trustworthy, and to keep the pleading out of his voice. "It's not. It's that fucking bastard Gamma. And it won't happen again, Tenth, I swear. I won't let it." He clenched his hands tighter round the bed frame so they couldn't shake. He didn't want to think about that day. "I'm going to get stronger. We all are."   
  
Tsuna nodded. "I will," he said, a promise. His eyes were on Gokudera again, going over the scars and bruises, and then the flames from the ring burst out brighter than before. _I want to protect everyone_ : that was what Tsuna had said the first time they lit their rings for training.   
  
"You don't have to worry about protecting me too."   
  
"I know. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto are the ones who can protect themselves and help with everyone else. But I still have to try."   
  
That wasn't the kind of thing Gokudera could protest. He let it sink in as affirmation; they'd do this together, both of them putting everything into it, and the same went for everyone else. It was something to depend on.   
  
Gokudera put out a hand to the orange flames, trying to find a lighter topic. "You'd think it would be hot. Well, hotter." The flames were no worse than the sun on a hot summer's day, although they blazed in a way that would mean pain with any other kind of fire.   
  
"I'm not concentrating on making it powerful. It's just there."   
  
"It's nice." Gokudera flexed his left hand in the breezy heat, and the movement was a little easier this time. He frowned. Had he become like some old man who needed to warm his worn-down bones?   
  
Tsuna closed his hand over Gokudera's in a firm grip. "I really will try, okay? So this kind of thing won't happen again..."   
  
"Of course." His voice came out normal, which was a bigger surprise than it should have been, in light of the feeling that the inside of his chest had made a tight 90 degrees turn without warning. He stared at the fingers around his and remembered the first night they'd spent in this room, when he'd listened to Tsuna crying. He hadn't wanted to embarrass the boss, but should he have done something like this instead?   
  
Maybe. He could do it now, since it was just the two of them, and the boss would understand--Gokudera turned his hand to clasp Tsuna's, palm to palm. "Of course," he said again. "We'll both try."   
  
The flames flared again, an all-encompassing promise, and Tsuna shifted closer. "Thank you." He put an arm around Gokudera's neck in a half-hug. The heat and light of the flames between them was uncomfortable, a little painful, but Gokudera didn't budge one micrometre away.   
  
He tipped his head forwards to touch Tsuna's shoulder, and then sort of--pressed in, to really feel that they were in this position, and then pulled his hand free to return the hug. He wondered if Tsuna would be doing the same thing if it were Yamamoto here instead of him - but Yamamoto was too freaking normal to want this. It didn't feel quite right, not right _enough_ , and he let go of the bed frame to put the other arm around Tsuna too.   
  
"Waa-!" Tsuna yelled as they lost their balance and tipped towards the floor, but it was cut off as Gokudera scrabbled at the mattress and pushed onto the top bunk. They sank onto the bed, his arms tightening around Tsuna's waist. Tsuna's shirt had ridden up and Gokudera was touching skin, warm and soft and smooth over hard nubs of bone.   
  
"Gokudera-kun?" Somehow Tsuna didn't sound sure of what he was saying, even something so simple. Gokudera thought he knew the feeling, like something big was on the edge of breaking and it was dangerous to breathe, but he was sure of one thing. He didn't want to let go. If Tsuna said something of course he would, but right now Tsuna was lying still.   
  
"It'll be okay. Everything's going to be okay," he said, softly because they were so close. He leaned towards Tsuna's ear to say it again, because the noise of the flames might have covered his whisper. His lips brushed - maybe hair, maybe skin, and he jerked back.   
  
Tsuna's breath shook as he let it out, a puff of comparatively cool air that Gokudera felt against his neck. He closed his eyes, hot from the Dying Will flame and dizzy with it. The burning ring pressed into his skin, but he couldn't think of moving back.   
  
A small sound came out of Tsuna, low in his throat, that set Gokudera's stomach churning. The flame from the ring flickered out at last, leaving only the dim light from the ceiling fixture. "Tenth?" He looked down to see Tsuna staring at his chest.   
  
Even more shocking, even better, Tsuna put his fingertips on the red circle the ring had burned into him. "Sorry. That one is my fault," he whispered.   
  
"It's all right," Gokudera said instantly.   
  
Tsuna shut his eyes a moment and shook his head, his mouth curving down with anxious dissatisfaction. He looked unhappy as his fingers trailed from the ring's livid circle to the fading bruise in the centre of Gokudera's chest ... then sideways to another bruise on his collarbone. A cut on his shoulder. Down, to the marks on his side and belly, dragging Gokudera's attention with his fingertips.   
  
His hands flattened on Tsuna's back and pressed in. Gokudera couldn't resist sliding them firmly along Tsuna's warm body and Tsuna made another small sound, hand on his hip stilling and lips parting, and what was happening shifted from uncertain to undeniable.   
  
Tsuna stopped touching him and tucked both hands against his chest. "Do you want to?" he whispered.   
  
"Don't you?" Gokudera yelped, letting go and shifting back in horror.   
  
"If _you_ don't mind..." Tsuna's fingers landed on his elbow, darted away, and touched his arm further up. The touch gradually became firmer, smoothing up his arm and then down his front, not following the old wounds, but touch for its own sake. "It doesn't hurt, right?"   
  
"Tenth..." It was all he could say as he looked into Tsuna's face.   
  
He wondered if embarrassment was making Tsuna's face even redder than the flames had left it, but it was hard to tell. The small room with its metal trappings felt soaked in heat. Gokudera wished they were at home. It would have been much more comfortable. They could have been alone in his apartment; he'd have cleaned it up and got some great takeout for them ... and at home this wouldn't have happened at all, they wouldn't have had a reason to be so close and alone and in need. Not even in his imagination, and almost certainly not Tsuna's.   
  
Gokudera tangled their legs together, pressing closer now that he knew it was wanted, and regretted that he hadn't changed into his sleep shorts yet, his jeans feeling tighter and tighter. He made do with nudging at Tsuna's calves with his feet; smooth skin against his instep, and Tsuna's eyes fell shut. Then his hips jerked forwards, and though the motion was so tiny and sudden that Gokudera thought Tsuna hadn't meant to do it, he couldn't ignore it when he felt a throb of localised heat pressing against his leg. He drew his breath in sharply and without the presence of mind to ask if it was okay, thrust his hips against Tsuna's.   
  
Now it was Tsuna's turn to nuzzle into his shoulder, his hair tickling Gokudera's nose. Giddly he felt Tsuna move with him, with the same purpose, gripping his hip to angle better and make every movement rub their dicks together. The rough drag of his jeans was driving him insane, good and bad, and he was grateful that Tsuna was in soft pyjama shorts. It made Gokudera start shaking when Tsuna's body went rigid, fingers digging into him and shoulder blades arching into his hand.   
  
Tsuna's mouth was open as he gasped, and Gokudera wanted to kiss him, kiss him over and over, press him down on the bed and kiss him and touch him until he came again.   
  
With a gulp Gokudera put distance between them - at least enough to take care of himself - and Tsuna's reached out blindly and squeezed. His butt. The hand jerked over to his hip. "Um, you can keep going..." Tsuna said. Hoarser than ever, now.   
  
Gokudera groaned, the sound grinding out between his teeth. He almost couldn't help how hard his hips moved, but it was okay, it was, with Tsuna's hand on his hips squeezing and pushing him forward, Tsuna breathing fast on the skin of his shoulder. He jammed himself against Tsuna's thigh again and again, and then it was over in a rush of release that made him forget to breathe.   
  
He moved away again, and this time Tsuna did the same. They lay on their backs and breathed deeply, sticky and dozy. Eventually Tsuna stirred, and Gokudera absently moved his arm out from under Tsuna's neck. "I guess we should go get cleaned up..."   
  
Of course, Gokudera meant to say, the Tenth had a fine idea - and then he wondered, did he mean— "Together?" Gokudera squeaked, trying not to think about nakedness and Tsuna and him, all at once.   
  
There was a short silence. "Maybe-" Tsuna's voice hitched. "Um, er ... I'm kind of tired."   
  
"Yeah. Me too."   
  
"Guess I'll go to sleep instead," said Tsuna, embarrassment clear in his voice. He was still for a few seconds, and then he turned onto his side, facing Gokudera.   
  
Gokudera risked a glance at him, then looked back up. "Goodnight," he said, trying for casual.   
  
"Goodnight."   
  
He shut his eyes as if he could make himself fall asleep that same second, and breathed out shakily at the knowledge that he really wouldn't be asked to go. Maybe he should anyway, because he could feel tension in the body beside his, and Tsuna was probably being polite - and then Tsuna moved closer, his knees touching Gokudera's thighs, and began to relax. It was probably only because he was further from the edge of the bed.   
  
Gokudera remembered the words again, as he had been every day since he'd heard them: _The Vongola Tenth was gunned down. Many of his comrades witnessed it._   
  
It was the truth, surely - he'd seen that coffin, he'd heard what Futa said about Tsuna and Reborn - but it wasn't true now, and he wouldn't let it be true again. He turned onto his side and draped an arm over Tsuna to feel the motion of his breathing.   
  
He slept more easily than he would have thought.   
  
Gokudera woke up first. His trousers were an uncomfortable mess, the room smelled funky, and someone was knocking. Instinct made him yank Tsuna closer protectively, which had the unfortunate side effect of crushing him. Tsuna woke with a squawk that was wet and sharp with teeth against Gokudera's chest. For a split second that was _incredibly_ interesting, and then the knocking got louder.   
  
"Are you awake, Hayato?"   
  
His stomach flipped upside-down in its customary greeting to his sister. "What do you want?" Gokudera snapped, letting Tsuna go and pushing himself up.   
  
"Open the door. You'll be late for training soon. What are you still doing in here?"   
  
"Sleeping!" He looked worriedly at his boss; Tsuna had curled up into a ball as he stared at the door in horror. Gokudera leaned towards him and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll take care of her, she won't know."   
  
He climbed off at the head of the bunk bed and tried to ignore his own blush as he cracked open the door. He was thankful to find that Bianchi was wearing the goggles, but he didn't like the look of her frown.   
  
"You two are still sleeping in a guest room?" Bianchi asked.   
  
"Where the hell else would we be?"   
  
Bianchi sighed irritably. "Bigger rooms have been prepared for both of you by now. It's annoying, running the base with no trained personnel - everyone thinks someone else has delivered the message." She pushed at the door and poked her head into the room before Gokudera could stop her, and he turned to see Tsuna standing behind him, his duvet wrapped around his shoulders to hide himself in. "Ask Kyoko or Haru where your room is, Tsuna. I'll show Hayato his after training."   
  
"Fine, whatever," Gokudera said. "Now get out so I can get ready."   
  
"I expect you in half an hour."   
  
Gokudera would have slammed the door in her face, but Tsuna was holding it. He peeked around and said, "Thanks, Bianchi."   
  
Her eyes ran over both of them for a terribly long moment, and then she turned to go. She was walking in the direction of his training area, Gokudera noted sourly. He shut the door hard, but not as hard as he would have if he were alone. And now, it seemed, he soon would be.   
  
The room was left in ringing silence. They looked at each other, and the floor around each other, for a long while.   
  
"We'd better get ready," Tsuna muttered.   
  
Gokudera nodded. "You clean up first, Tenth. I'll divide the spare clothes between us."   
  
Tsuna shuffled to the door, and then said, "Gokudera-kun!" and got no further, his toes digging at the tiled floor.   
  
Gokudera whirled around to avoid the sight, heart hammering. He wanted to hold on again. "It's fine," he said as he yanked open the cupboard doors and grabbed clothes. "Go ahead." There was silence behind him, and he hoped he was saying the right thing: "I'll be here."   
  
It sounded stupid as soon as he'd said it - of course he'd be here, he couldn't wander around while he hadn't cleaned up yet - but it got Tsuna to move. "I won't be long," he said.   
  
When the door shut Gokudera took a few seconds to press his head to the cool metal wall beside the cupboard, and then went back to work. This was it. Last night was last night, and today was the continuation of a war. That was how it was, and it might well be a blessing that his sister had neatly cordoned off any need to worry about what his and Tsuna's next night would be like. He was sitting guiltily on the bottom bunk - this was where he should have stayed last night, by rights - when Tsuna returned. He was pinkly scrubbed, but Gokudera flushed with embarrassment when he realised that Tsuna hadn't taken anything to change into and was dressed in his messed-up clothes from last night.   
  
He grabbed his own change of clothes and stood hurriedly so he could let Tsuna finish getting ready in peace. "Sorry, I'll be on my way," he muttered, and then Tsuna touched his arm as he walked past. The brush of fingers was a jolt that made him jump.   
  
"What are you sorry for?" Tsuna's eyes were huge and worried again.   
  
"Nothing, don't worry," Gokudera said immediately. Then, because he was starting to get the feeling that Tsuna didn't believe him when he replied fast like that, said, "I mean it. Really."   
  
"Oh. Good. Because I think ... it's okay." There followed a fainter brush of fingers against his palm, directly jolting Gokudera's heart. "Everything. Just like you said."   
  
Gokudera kissed his cheek. It couldn't be that bad to take a chance when it might be his last one, and they'd already done a lot more. Then he stepped back and erased anything in his posture that spoke of wanting to lean forwards and take more chances. It was difficult when he saw that Tsuna didn't look mad. "See you at dinner, Tenth. I'll be training hard."   
  
"Of course. Me too." Tsuna grinned, broad and a little shy in spite of everything. The brightness of it was so sudden that Gokudera had to force himself to head for the door.   
  
With a nod of greeting he walked out of the room, and shut the door firmly. This wasn't the time to do what they wanted, but only what was needed. It would work out, though, because it came down to the same thing: Tsuna and him, side by side.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Smoke and Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168515) by [Angelic_Xia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Xia/pseuds/Angelic_Xia)




End file.
